


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by amminyard



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a youtube video from George Blagden, Fluff, M/M, R writes a song, Romance, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amminyard/pseuds/amminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you'll truly follow me into the dark, I'll clasp our hands together and lead you the best I can." A short fic I wrote a few months ago based off of George Blagden's YouTube video entitled "?". Enjoltaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

The sun was far gone, the moon had risen high. The stars were blinking into place. Candles had been lit all around the café. The meeting had long since ended, but Enjolras was still sitting at one of the tables, poring over unorganized, messy notes.

It seemed that that was all he did these days. The revolution was upon them. So he spent his time alone in the Musain, thinking only of what was to come.

Except tonight, he was not alone. Grantaire had not yet left, which wasn't exactly uncommon. But usually he only stayed when he was unconscious due to his drinking habits. Tonight, however, the cynic was sitting at a table, writing furiously. The expression of concentration on his face was not unlike Enjolras's own: determined, deep in thought, and, seemingly, in a bit of pain.

Enjolras tried to simply shrug the odd sight off; Grantaire's writings were not of his concern. He turned back to his notes, written in absolutely awful handwriting, and tried to begin a speech for the next day's rally outside of General Lamarque's dwelling.

He tried to concentrate. He really did.

But the drunk was too... he didn't know how to describe it. Distracting? Captivating? Interesting? Enticing? None of those words seemed quite right. None of them were powerful enough to describe the man with unruly black curls that hung over his eyes, his tongue just barely jutting out of his mouth in concentration, a sober expression gracing his features for the first time since Enjolras had met him.

As if he could sense that the blond revolutionary was looking at him, Grantaire glanced up to find Enjolras staring intently at him with a small smile on his face. He smirked. "Enjoying the view, Apollo?"

Enjolras, cheeks now tinted pink, rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze. Grantaire's smirk simply grew.

Enjolras snuck glances at Grantaire, who was no longer quite so absorbed in his project, but still enticingly sober. Every once in awhile, Grantaire caught the blond's glances and smiled slightly to himself.

And so they went on for about an hour, until Enjolras had finally gotten tired of waiting. "What are you writing, Grantaire?"

"A song of sorts. It's not quite finished yet. I only have the chorus and a verse."

"And who is this song for?"

"That, dearest Apollo, is a secret."

"Will I ever be graced with the knowing of this secret?"

"Whenever I finish it." Enjolras pouted. Grantaire laughed and asked, "Are you really so impatient?"

Enjolras huffed. "I've been waiting for an hour." 

"Well, I can't tell you until I can show you the song. And it's not finished."

"Can't you just show me what you already have, Grantaire? I don't think I can go without knowing for much longer!"

He smiled and thought for a moment before saying, "Okay."

Enjolras expected to simply read it, but Grantaire pulled out a guitar and began to strum softly.

 

_"In revolutionary school,_

_As vicious as Musain rule,_

_I got my feelings bruised_

_By the leader in red._

_And I propped the bar_

_As he told me,_

_'R, you're good for nothing, fool.'_

_And I heard every word that he said._

 

_So if Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the 'no's' on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks,_

_I will follow you into the dark."_

 

Grantaire looked up, a small smile gracing his features, his eyes clear and intense. Enjolras, for once, was absolutely speechless. "Grantaire, I..."

Grantaire looked down, blushing. "I didn't mean for you to actually ever hear it. I just needed it written, in case, you know, we die soon. I honestly do plan on following you into the dark, Apollo. I don't believe in the cause; I don't believe we'll win; hell, I promised myself I'd never believe in anything. But I believe in you."

Enjolras continued to stay silent, still processing what had happened. Grantaire wasn't looking up now. He seemed too embarrassed to look at the other man.

He turned around as if to leave, but the man of marble grabbed him by the shoulder. "Grantaire, I don't believe you're good for nothing. You argue with me and irritate me and anger me to no end, but you're the reason my arguments are so good. You close up the gaps. And, if I'm to be perfectly honest, I rather like arguing with you. It makes for an interesting outlook. I have no idea why you decided to believe in me, of all things, but if you'll truly follow me into the dark, I'll clasp our hands together and lead you the best I can." He took his hand and caressed the other man's face.

Grantaire gently pressed his lips onto Enjolras's in a gentle, sweet reply. He pulled back as quickly as he had come forward.

"I love you too, Enjolras."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @amminyard


End file.
